leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéathlon Dome
|map=Johto National Park Map.png }} The Pokéathlon Dome (Japanese: ポケスロンドーム Pokéthlon Dome) is a location in Johto, west of the National Park. It is the place where Pokéathlon competitions are held. Several things related to the Pokéathlon are available here, both inside and outside of the building. Outside Outside of the building, many Trainers can be seen with their Pokémon, practicing for the Pokéathlon's various competitions. A woman on the west side of the area will give away an Apriblender to those who have an Apricorn Box, and afterwards she will sell Aprijuice. Aprijuice Stand The Aprijuice Stand (Japanese: ボンドリンクショップ Bon Drink Shop) sells a variety of different pre-made Aprijuice which change on a daily basis. By default there are five different drinks that are sold from the three machines lined up at the Aprijuice Shop each reflecting one Pokéathlon Performance stat. When the plays the Pokéathlon over wireless play, then the default drinks will be replaced with the drinks of the opposing . The price of the drinks are determined on how famous the Trainers selling them are. Items mod 2) = 0|Ethan|Lyra}}AthUnusedHGSSwalkdown}} as a reward for dashing 1,000 times in the Pokéathlon *From a man who tells his dream as a reward for jumping 1,000 times in the Pokéathlon (inside the dome) *From a man as a reward for tackling 2,000 times in the Pokéathlon (inside the dome)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Rare Candy ×3}} Inside Vending machine A vending machine is located in the northwest corner of the main Pokéathlon floor. This vending machine is unique as it allows the player to also purchase items with Athlete Points. | }} |}} | }} |}} Athlete Shop The Athlete Shop, located at the far right counter, allows for the points earned from competing in Pokéathlons to be traded in for various items, with each item only available to be bought once per day. The item listing changes on a day-to-day basis. Some items are only unlocked after the National Pokédex is received. Data Card Shop Data Cards can be purchased from the central reception desk located directly in front of the Pokéathlon entrance. Basement In the basement, there are four rooms where information about the player's Pokémon can be seen, most of which can only be accessed by doing certain achievements in the Pokéathlon. Solidarity Room In this room, the player can see his or her point records in every course, and which Pokémon team was used to obtain each record. Having a score of at least 420 in any course will display a Collective trophy (in the form of a crown) next to that course's medal. A score of 450 or higher will display two Collective trophies. Trust Room Unlocked by earning all five course medals (it doesn't have to be with the same team). In this room, the player can see all the medals obtained for each individual Pokémon species. A species who has all five medals is considered to be a Medalist Pokémon. A Trust trophy is obtained by getting a certain number of Pokémon species to Medalist status. The player gets such a trophy upon reaching 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 75, 100, 150, and 200 different Medalist Pokémon, for a total of ten trophies. Other displayables in this room will be shown by completing the following tasks: * Dash 5,000 times (golden Running Shoes) * Join the Pokéathlon 50 times (golden track suit) * Switch 200 times (red flag) Potential Room Unlocked by having at least one Medalist Pokémon. In this room, the player can see a top five list of scores in each event (including "default" ones not set by the player), and the Pokémon used to obtain the event. Any default ones are seen as achieved by the three Johto starters. Scores obtained while playing in Link mode can also be viewed here, though they are kept separately from the single-player scores and cannot be used to unlock the Friendship room, the Trainer Star, or Potential trophies. The player can also see how many times he or she has played each event in single-player or link mode. The table below gives viewers the default first place records one needs to beat, as well as the mastery record that unlocks a Potential trophy for that event. In addition, getting the first place record on every event here will unlock a star on the . Note that the first place records must be beaten, not merely tied, in contrast to the mastery records. Other displayables in this room will be shown by completing the following tasks: * Win first on the Pokéathlon 100 times (golden Pokégear) * Win first place on every Pokéathlon event 50 times (model Poké Ball with the engraving, "Stay on Top") Friendship Room Unlocked by beating all the preset first records seen in the Potential Room. This room simply has a golden statue of the player, as well as statues of the last Pokémon team the player won the Pokéathlon with. If the player checks their statue, they'll see their global Pokéathlon Score, as well as their global Pokéathlon Trophy count. The global Pokéathlon score is calculated as the sum of the player's best final score in each of the five courses, the player's highest score for each of the ten individual events (after conversion to Athlete Points), and the total number of medals displayed in the box in the Trust room (so each Medalist species will add five to this total). As the global Pokéathlon score increases past certain milestones, the player is awarded Friendship trophies. The tenth Friendship trophy is obtained at 4,500 points. Layout 1F and 2F B1F In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokéathlon Dome was featured in the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. took part in all the Courses, and won in all of them, even surpassing the Elite Four in the Power Course. It was afterwards revealed that Gold was supposed to meet up with Lance at the Pokéathlon Dome in order to receive information about . Unfortunately, Lance was ambushed and defeated by Petrel en route, and only Lance's Dragonite made it to the Dome, where it started rampaging due to lacking its to give it orders. It was eventually stopped by Gold's Togebo. Later on, Lance revealed that he had chosen the Pokéathlon Dome as the meeting place in order to show Arceus how hard humans and Pokémon can work together. Trivia *The in-game map gives the impression that the Pokéathlon Dome is completely inland, despite the fact that both the overworld and the official map of Johto released for HeartGold and SoulSilver show that it is surrounded by water on three sides. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小精靈全能競技賽巨蛋 |zh_cmn=宝可梦全能竞技赛巨蛋 '' 神奇寶貝全能競技賽巨蛋 '' |nl=Pokéathlon |fr_eu=Dôme Pokéathlon |de=Pokéathlonhallen |it=Arena Pokéathlon |ko=포켓슬론돔 Pokéthlon Dome |es_eu=Carpa Pokéathlon |vi = Nhà vòm Hội thao Pokémon }} Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokéathlon Category:Buildings es:Carpa Pokéathlon fr:Dôme Pokéathlon it:Arena Pokéathlon ja:ポケスロンドーム zh:宝可梦全能竞技赛巨蛋